tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ruth Gordon
Quincy, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos de América |lugar de defunción = Edgartown, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos de América |cónyuge = Garson Kanin (2 de diciembre de 1942 - 28 de agosto de 1985) (fallecimiento de ella) Gregory Kelly (1921 - 9 de julio de 1927) (fallecimiento de él) |hijos = 1 |premios óscar = Mejor actriz de reparto 1968 Rosemary's Baby |premios globo de oro = Mejor actriz de reparto 1965 Inside Daisy Clover 1969 Rosemary's Baby |imdb = 0002106 }} Ruth Gordon Jones (n. 30 de octubre de 1896 – f. 28 de agosto de 1985), más conocida como Ruth Gordon, fue una actriz y escritora estadounidense ganadora de un Óscar. Es quizás mejor conocida por sus personajes de la solícita vecina de la película Rosemary's Baby y de la excéntrica Maude en Harold and Maude. Además de su carrera interpretativa, Gordon escribió numerosas obras de teatro, guiones y libros. Inicios Gordon nació en Quincy, Massachusetts. Current Biography 1943, pp238-41 Era la única hija de Annie Ziegler Jones y de Clinton Jones, un capataz que había sido capitán de barco. Antes de graduarse en la Quincy High School, ella escribió a varias de sus actrices favoritas a fin de conseguir una fotografía firmada. Recibió contestación personal de Hazel Dawn (a quien ella había visto en la producción teatral de Ivan Caryll The Pink Lady), que la incitó a dedicarse a la interpretación. Id. at p239 Aunque su padre era escéptico sobre sus posibilidades de éxito en una difícil profesión, tomó 400 dólares de sus ahorros y llevó a su hija a Nueva York en 1914, donde la introdujo en la American Academy of Dramatic Arts. En 1915 ella actuó como extra en películas mudas que se rodaban en Fort Lee, Nueva Jersey. En una de ellas, The Whirl of Life (1915), basada en las vidas de Vernon and Irene Castle, interpretó a una bailarina. "Ruth Gordon (I)" at imdb.com También en 1915, debutó en Broadway con la reposición de Peter Pan en el papel de Nibs, saliendo a escena con Maude Adams y ganando buenas opiniones del poderoso crítico Alexander Woollcott. Woollcott, quien la describió favorablemente como "siempre tan feliz", se haría su amigo y mentor. Current Biography 1943, p239 En 1918, Gordon fue Lola Pratt en la adaptación de Broadway de la obra de Booth Tarkington Seventeen, junto al actor Gregory Kelly, quien posteriormente actuó con ella en las giras de las obras The First Year, de Frank Craven, y Clarence y Tweedles, de Tarkington. Kelly se convirtió en su primer marido en 1921, pero falleció por una enfermedad cardiaca en 1927, a los 36 años de edad. Nuevamente en Broadway, actuó en la pieza de Maxwell Anderson Saturday's Children, interpretando un papel serio, el de Bobby, tras muchos años haciendo personajes "bonitos, pero tontos". Id. at 239 Gordon siguió trabajando en el teatro durante los años treinta, incluyendo papeles como el de Mattie en Ethan Frome; el de Margery Pinchwife en la comedia de la Restauración escrita por William Wycherley The Country Wife, representada en el London's Old Vic y en Broadway; y el de Nora Helmer en Casa de muñecas, de Henrik Ibsen, representada en Central City, Colorado y en Broadway. Carrera Gordon firmó un contrato con la Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer a principios de los años treinta, pero no rodó para la compañía hasta que actuó junto a Greta Garbo en Two-Faced Woman (La mujer de las dos caras) en 1941. Tuvo mejor suerte con otros estudios de Hollywood, interpretando papeles secundarios en muchos filmes, incluyendo Abe Lincoln in Illinois (como Mary Todd Lincoln), Dr. Ehrlich's Magic Bullet (como Mrs. Ehrlich) y Action in the North Atlantic, a principios de los cuarenta. Sus actuaciones en Broadway en la década de 1940 incluían el papel de Iris en la función de Paul Vincent Carroll The Strings, My Lord, Are False y el de Natasha en la versión de Katharine Cornell y Guthrie McClintic de la obra de Antón Chéjov Las tres hermanas, así como los papeles principales en sus propias obras, Over Twenty-One y The Leading Lady. Gordon y su entonces marido Garson Kanin colaboraron en los guiones de las películas de Katharine Hepburn y Spencer Tracy La costilla de Adán (1949) y Pat and Mike (La impetuosa) (1952). Ambas fueron dirigidas por George Cukor. El público no es consciente de que la legendaria relación en la pantalla de Hepburn y Tracy era reflejo del propio matrimonio de Gordon y Kanin. Ellos recibieron nominaciones al Óscar por ambos guiones, así como por el de un título anterior, Doble vida (1947), el cual también dirigió Cukor. En 1953, La actriz, la adaptación de la obra autobiográfica de Gordon Years Ago, se convirtió en una importante producción hollywoodiense, con Jean Simmons interpretando a la chica de Quincy, Massachusetts, que convencía a su padre, capitán de barco, para que la dejara ir a Nueva York a convertirse en actriz. Gordon escribiría tres volúmenes de memorias en los años setenta: "My Side", "Myself Among Others" y "An Open Book". Gordon continuó con su carrera interpretativa teatral en los cincuenta, y fue nominada al Tony de 1956 a la mejor actriz por su retrato de Dolly Levi en The Matchmaker, de Thornton Wilder, un papel que también interpretó en Londres, Edimburgo y Berlín. En 1966, Gordon fue nominada a un Óscar y ganó un Globo de Oro a la mejor actriz secundaria por su interpretación en Inside Daisy Clover (La rebelde), en la que trabajaba Natalie Wood. Posteriormente ganó un Óscar a la mejor actriz de reparto por su colaboración en Rosemary's Baby, una adaptación al cine de la novela de horror de Ira Levin acerca de un culto satánico en un edificio de apartamentos en el Upper West Side de Manhattan. El film estaba protagonizado por Mia Farrow y John Cassavetes, y dirigido por Roman Polanski. Gordon también ganó otro Globo de Oro por Rosemary's Baby, y fue nominada otra vez, en 1971, por su papel de Maude en el clásico Harold and Maude (con Bud Cort como su enamorado). Gordon ganó también un Emmy por una actuación como estrella invitada en la serie Taxi, en un episodio de 1978 llamado "Sugar Mama", en el cual su personaje intenta solicitar los servicios de un taxista, que interpreta la estrella de la serie Judd Hirsch. Muchos de sus últimos papeles tenían su atractivo en la yuxtaposición de su físico diminuto (medía 1,55 m) y aparentemente envejecido con su vigorosa, poco convencional y valiente determinación. Tras ganar el Oscar de 1968 a los 72 años, más de medio siglo después de debutar en el cine, exclamó con su estilo inimitable, "no puedo decirles qué halagüeña es una cosa como ésta para una joven actriz como yo". Verdaderamente, siguió actuando en 22 películas más y en otras tantas intervenciones televisivas en los años setenta y ochenta, incluyendo series de éxito como Rhoda (la cual le dio otra nominación al Emmy) y Newhart. También fue artista invitada en uno de los últimos episodios de Columbo. Consiguió la notable distinción de ser la presentadora de mayor edad del programa Saturday Night Live, con incontables actuaciones en diferentes programas televisivos, disfrutando de un status que pocos antes habían obtenido. Su última actuación en Broadway fue como Mrs. Warren en Mrs. Warren's Profession, de George Bernard Shaw, producida por Joseph Papp en el Teatro Vivian Beaumont en 1976. En el verano de 1976, Gordon protagonizó el papel principal de su propia obra, Ho! Ho! Ho! en el Cape Playhouse de Dennis, Massachussets. Tuvo un papel menor pero memorable como la madre de Orville Bogas (Geoffry Lewis) en las películas de Clint Eastwood Every Which Way But Loose (Duro de pelar) y Any Which Way You Can (La gran pelea). Vida privada Gordon se casó con el escritor Garson Kanin, 16 años más joven que ella, en 1942. El matrimonio duró hasta la muerte de ella en 1985, a causa de un accidente cerebrovascular en Edgartown, Massachusetts, a los 88 años de edad. Entre sus dos matrimonios tuvo un hijo, en 1929, llamado Jones Harris, nacido de una relación con el afamado productor de Broadway Jed Harris. Premios Óscar Referencias Enlaces externos * * * Fotografías Referencia * Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Ganadoras del premio Óscar a la mejor actriz de reparto Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés ca:Ruth Gordon de:Ruth Gordon en:Ruth Gordon fi:Ruth Gordon fr:Ruth Gordon id:Ruth Gordon it:Ruth Gordon ja:ルース・ゴードン nl:Ruth Gordon no:Ruth Gordon pl:Ruth Gordon pt:Ruth Gordon ru:Гордон, Рут sh:Ruth Gordon sv:Ruth Gordon tl:Ruth Gordon yo:Ruth Gordon